Coffee time!
by mamika
Summary: Kai gets his payback to the rest of the team for being a pain in the ass with the help of Max in caffeine rush. KaixMax. oneshot. kinda fluffy ending.


Hi!

I was given the impression that people would like to read more KaixMax from me. and I thank you all for your kindest reviews for my work. so I decided I would thank you the best way and indeed write another one.  
and I was really excited to do this when I started, but now that it is done I am worried. I mean... what if you guys don't like it?

most likely this fic was caused by my own caffeine overuse. sorry if you don't like the story, but I still hope that you give this a shot and try reading it. please?

* * *

It was still early in the morning but not quite as early as he would normally be up and about. But this was anyway a holiday day, that he had agreed to grand to his team. He was casually drinking his black coffee when Max walked in the kitchen.

He arched an eyebrow

"I don't think I have never seen you up this early without help" he commented before thinking. Max shrugged

"I am too used to waking up early" the blond answered and fetched a cereal bowl. Taking another zip of coffee his eyes narrowed. He had agreed to give the team a day off but he had some things he needed to do and he didn't want to be pulled into whatever foolish activities the others had planned to do. And neither did he care to get a headache from all the whining he would get once he would refuse.

So he had to be clever. With a little smirk he looked at Max who had started eating on his cereal.

"Hey Maxie. You want some coffee?" he offered. The blue eyes looked at him immediately and hurriedly swallowing his mouthful Max smiled

"For real?"

he nodded. Max jumped up from his seat and poured a cup of coffee to himself. Shaking the nearly empty pot the blond asked

"You want a refill?"

he glanced at his cup and then held it out so the blond could pour into it

"Thanks" he said and then put the cup on the table. It was now hotter than how he liked it. Max sat back down and sniffed the coffee, then sighing happily

"I should thank you for this. You know they don't let me drink coffee?"

he snorted

"I know"

the blond tilted his head

"Should I then ask why are you giving me some?"

"Nope" he said and anyway tested his coffee. No, too hot. Then he smirked and glanced at the blond "and besides, aren't you old enough to choose yourself whether or not you'll have it?"

Max nodded

"You are right" the blond toasted with his cup before having a sip. He watched amused how the blue eyes literally rolled around in his head when the blond thoroughly enjoyed the drink. "Aaah, I love coffee~"

he covered his smile with his mug. Somehow when the blond was around he always had to hide his smile.

The blue eyes rolled back to normally and locked to him

"You look happy today"

he snorted and leaned back in his chair, drinking his own coffee. Indifferent to his unresponsiveness Max continued

"What's ya gonna do today?"

he gave the blond a sharp look

"Don't talk like Tyson" he snapped. The blond laughed

"Thought that could get a reaction out of you"

his eyes narrowed

"How much did you drink already?"

Max waved a hand

"Don't try to change the subject"

he rolled his eyes

"Just some planning and stuff. Nothing that would peek your interest."

"How do you know?" the blond asked, head again tilted and one blond lock slipped to his face. His hand twitched, wanting to push the lock away. He shook his head to clear it

"Because it is boring" he said.

"Then why do you do it?"

he sighed in exasperation

"Because I have to. I am the team captain after all"

"Oh. Do you have to? It's a day off anyway" the blond asked with a frown. He chuckled seeing how upset Maxie was

"When else would I find the time? It's a full day job to keep you in check and make you bunch train hard enough"

the blond lowered his head down and his expression was hidden behind a curtain of hair.

"Sorry. I didn't know it's that hard for you"

he shrugged it off but then realized that the blond wouldn't see it. He sighed

"It's not that bad. I am used to working hard. Without Tyson I wouldn't mind really"

the blue eyes peeked between the hair. Then the blue eyes sharpened

"You are planning something, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" he asked nonchalantly. Maxie shook his head

"You look pleased."

he put his cup down the table. He was surprised to say the least. He hadn't had the faintest clue that the blond could read him like that. He was rather proud of his poker face.

Now Max smiled

"And now you are surprised."

now he frowned  
"Shut up" he said without conviction. The blond grinned

"You don't mean that~" the blond sung out.

"I am starting to see why you are not give coffee normally" he muttered. Then he smirked evilly "Lucky me I won't be around to try to control you" he said, downed his coffee and got up. The blue eyes were wide

"You set me up!" the blond spluttered out. After putting his cup into the sink he turned around and leaned to the counter

"More like we worked together. I mean, you get coffee and I finally get a little payback"

the blond tilted his head cutely, looking confused. He happened to really much like it when people were confused because of him. Evil streak of his.

The blond blinked few times before the heureka-look that brightened the blond up.

"So you planned that I go ballistic while you are out and the others will have to look after me"

he smirked wider

"So don't try to rein it in, okay?"

the blond winked back at him

"Gotcha. You can count on me"

he nodded and pushed himself away from the counter

"Good"

then he walked out of the kitchen, but before he got too far he heard Max call out after him

"Try to have some fun too!"

he shook his head at that, but yet there was a small smile on his lips. Revenge is sweet. He already looked forward to coming back and seeing how much ruin Max had done. After all he had done strong coffee.

In the late afternoon when he was coming back, tired and sore from all the sitting he noticed that the house was full of lights. Carefully he sneaked inside and peeked into the kitchen. It was clean. He lifted an eyebrow in surprise. He had figured that the house would be a mess when he got back. Moving onward he checked the living room.

Very satisfied he saw two figures sleeping on the couch while the TV was on. He nodded to himself.

"Good job" he muttered.

"You think so?" a voice said right behind him. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he turned around hurriedly, only seeing smiling Max behind him. The blond was rocking on his feet, hands behind his back. He breathed out

"I didn't hear you coming"

"I haven't come, you dirty mouth"

he took a step back and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said and managed to glare the blond who just giggled at him.

"Surprise suits you" the blond said and walked past him into the living room.

He blinked. Apparently coffee brought up some dark version of Maxie.

"What has happened here?" he asked and followed the blond. Max shrugged

"Nothing much." flopping down the sofa the blond woke the two up in the process. He snickered when he saw how Rei and Tyson scooted away from the blond. When the duo heard him they looked up and relief washed over them

"Thank god you are home" Rei said

"Yeah." Tyson agreed "I am going out now. You coming Rei?"

the Chinese blader nodded and got up from the sofa.

"Sure. They care of the house for us!" the dark blader said and headed to the front door with Tyson on toe

"aww, I wanna come too!" Max cooed. Horrified the two looked at each others before Rei tried to politely turn the blond down.

"Oh Max, don't you want to spend time with Kai too? He has been alone the whole day, we can¨t all leave him."

Max turned in his seat and looked at him now closer to the sofa.

"Is that so?"

"It is!" Tyson yelled and together with Rei they run away.

After the door had slammed shut behind them Maxie burst out laughing.

"I had so much fun today" the blond told him between laughing. "at first they were all up for it to fool around, but then they got tired of it" Max smiled proudly at him "I did my best to show them how much work it is to try to calm crazed people" the blond shrugged "And apparently I did good job"

he sat down on the sofa too, sighing when he rested his head against the back rest

"I would say so" he looked at the blond from the corner of his eye "How long were you just acting?"

Maxie grinned at him

"Who says I am acting?"

"I am. There is not that wild look in your eyes anymore"

the blond sighed

"You ruined my fun"

he lifted an eyebrow

"You were planning on making me too run around after you ?"

Maxie was silent a long moment and he was already beginning to wonder if he came home too soon. But then the blond shook his head

"No. that would have been mean"

he huffed and closed his eyes, trying to relax his knotted muscles. He had had a meeting with Mister Dickinson and the chair he had been made his back, shoulders and neck hurt.

"How was your day?" the blond asked

"Long" he said.

"Can I get you something?"

"I'm fine"

"So you always say"

"Only because it's true"

"Right" the blond said sarcastically and he had to crack an eye open to look at the blond. The blue eyes were fixed on him.

"You can go do whatever you want. Thanks for taking care of the two"

Max clicked his tongue

"You forgot Kenny. He left home hours ago" the blond's smile had teeth to it. He smirked back

"Hmm. Who are you talking about?"

laughing Maxie swatted him on the shoulder

"Now you are being mean"

"You are one to say after tormenting your team for a whole day"

the blond shrugged airily

"They had it coming. And I partly blame the coffee for it"

"Fair enough" he said with a nod before closing his eyes and stretching his neck to the side.

"does your neck hurt?"

"Not really" he mumbled back. He heard blood rushing in his ears.

Without a notice hands were on his necks, fingers pressing into the knots there. Reflexively he pulled away and stared behind him. The blond had gotten up from the sofa and was now standing behind him, arms stretched.

"Sorry. I would have warned you but I didn't want to let you say no"

"No"

"C'mon, otherwise you will have a headache tomorrow"

he snorted

"Tomorrow"

the blond shook his head disappointed

"You should take better care of yourself"

slowly he leaned back and into the reach of Maxie. Immediately the fingers started to massage him and involuntarily he groaned. He tensed, awaiting some sort of teasing for the sign of weakness, but he received nothing. With a sigh he calmed down again, starting to enjoy the comforting pain the massaging caused.

After some time Maxie pulled his hands away and came to sit next to him again

"Sorry, my hands got tired"

he smiled at the blond

"That's fine. It already helped a lot. Thanks"

the blond didn't answer. He leaned in to get a better look at the blond. "You okay?" he asked, worried because Max was staring, eyes wide and face blank. Slowly the cheeks turned pink and the blue eyes sparkled

"yeah. You just... you smiled?"

it sounded like a question

"I do know how to smile" he retorted. Maxie was still blushing

"Then you should do it more often"

"I don't feel like it" he commented truthfully. The blond smiled softly

"It suits you" Maxie said quietly, eyes traveling around his face. He felt a bit awkward in the scrutiny but he could tell that there was no evilness behind the gaze. "I'm glad I got to see it"

he was also glad to see Maxie smile like that. Less bright but much much softer and warmer. He turned his eyes away and pulled back to his place.

"Whatever" he said and crossed arms over his chest. There was warm feeling pooling inside him. It felt like he wanted to smile more to the blond. Carefully he sneaked a peek at the blond who was still staring at him "what are you looking at?" he asked bluntly.

The blond just ran a hand through his hair.

"You"

he rolled his eyes

"Do you know that that's not funny?"

"You know you are usually the one twisting others words around?"

"That doesn't mean you should copy it"

"but it's fun"

"I know." he said "Stop it"

"fine" the blond said and started pouting.

"That's much better" he says "Being mean doesn't suit you." he again leaned closer to the blond, close enough that he was talking right next to Maxie's ear "But Maxie, being cute really works for you"

he leaned back and enjoyed seeing Maxie being at a loss at what to say, the blue eyes looking everywhere but him

"So let's say I will still be the mean one and you will be the gleeful one in our relationship" he said and stood up.

The blond was blushing hard enough that his ears were turning red too. He smirked and started making his way to the door.

"but..." Max stuttered. He halted to wait. "What relationship are you talking about?"

he looked into the blue eyes. Even in the distance they were enchanting. He could see hope, doubt, shock and nervousness in them. And even though he prided his poker face, he also admired Maxie's skill to show his emotions and the range of his emotions.

And now that he knew that there indeed was more to the blond that just the chirpy attitude, he found himself liking Maxie even more.

"Ours. I thought that was clear from the context"

the blond growled at him and he chuckled. Shaking his head he walked back to the blond. And leaned over him, taking support from the armrest with his hands. He figured this was better opportunity than many others. After all, they were alone in the house so there was no eavesdropping. So he bent down a bit more, eyes level with the shocked blue ones that just stared at him, waiting what he would do.

He momentarily pressed his lips against Maxie's and then pulled away before it would get anywhere. He wanted the blond to know what was going on and be wanting it before he would do anything else. In case the blond would want it. If not, things would just get a bit awkward for a while. But it would still get close to normal.

He straightened up

"That a good enough clue for you?" he smiled at Max "only since you asked for it though" he added. He turned around and started for the second time towards the door, seeing that Maxie was completely dumbstruck.

He was nearly out when he heard hurried steps behind him and hands wrapped around his body and Max glomped him from behind.

"I thought I was the only one" Max muttered. He placed a hand on Maxie's head, for the first time touching the blond hair. It felt good, soft. He ruffled it

"Don't be silly" he said. Max looked up at him, the blue eyes brimming with tears

"No. I am happy" the blond answered to him. He rolled his eyes and with serious effort turned around in Maxie's grip. When they were face to face the blond let go of him. He lifted an eyebrow

"So now you were willing to let go?"

the blond looked embarrassed

"Right..." the blond mumbled, shifting from foot to foot.

"You are silly" he commented. The blue eyes met his and he felt something in him melt "But I like you that way"

the blue eyes started to flow over and this time he wrapped hands around the blond and pulled him close, letting Max hide his face into his chest.

He was smirking to himself while holding the blond. Not like he had dreamed of doing something like this, but it was better than he had thought, being close to someone like this.

He rested his chin atop the blond mob and they stood together like that until both of them had gotten most of their emotions under control.

Then they decided they could watch a movie together, sitting in the sofa side by side. Halfway through he steeled himself and put his hand around Maxie's shoulders. Effortlessly and like it was the most normal thing to do the blond pressed against his side. And soon it felt normal to him too, after the newness had banished a bit.

* * *

how was it? *totally nervous* I know this is my second writing for the day, so maybe that is too much for one day... *worrying*

please tell me your honest thoughts about this story. it would be much appreciated.

thank you for sticking up with this!

have a good week you all!


End file.
